Monday Funday Wiki
What is Monday Funday? Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Superstars Achilles: Living in the Ancient Greek world Achilles was embraced into a new life as a vampire and eventually mutated by primordial blood to become one of the Demigods, a powerful mercenary group. He is only driven by money and cares little for winning in the squared circle. Adrian: Growing up in a small town in a land constantly under threat of Orc attacks, Adrian spent ten years training with his best friend Knile on the Wall to combat the scourge. Now the duo has reunited to face the threats waiting for them at Monday Funday. Azmoun: The half-sibling of an elf princess, Azmoun eventually left the druidic ways and started down the path of a barbarian. He still holds the ideals of the druids and can be seen channeling the spirit of his tiger when coming down to the ring Captain Bennett: A swashbuckler packed to the brim with agility and wit, he fell on hard times after losing his ship and crew. He now is working to gain enough money to rebuild it and hire a new crew. Grandpa: A monk who spent much of his time in a quiet monastery high in the mountains, he took an oath ridding himself of all worldly possessions in exchange for immense fighting and survival capabilities. He has joined the organization to teach the younglings how to fight like a real man. Henry Harrison: A man who holds justice and loyalty above all else, he is a Texas Ranger sent out to find and either recruit or destroy all means of supernatural creepy crawlies in order to protect his beloved Lone Star State. Ilikan: A goliath that lost his entire tribe, Ilikan spent his time trying to protect those he held dear, culminating in his death in Vallaki while trying to stop Strahd Von Zarovich’s tyranny. Just as he was to perish he found himself in the organization and now wishes to find out how and why so he can return to his friends. Kin Taro: Born the eldest son, it was Kin Taro’s duty to uphold the honor of his family. He has chosen to do so by becoming a hunter, learning at Beacon Academy as part of team TANK. He followed two other members, Neut Stormm and Varda Alba, to Monday Funday. Lily: A prophecy told of Lily’s birth, and resulted in her control over sand. She met Princess shortly after running from the village she was meant to protect, now she has followed Princess to Monday Funday. Mino: Found deep within the Labyrinth, Mino was found by the Dio Squad where Sven used his abilities to talk and calm the great beast. He is little more than a child but with his coach he is a dangerous competitor in the ring. Pav: An echani-human hybrid, Pav grew up learning how to fight against force users in hopes to save his people from annihilation by the jedi and sith. He now puts his expertise to use inside the Monday Funday ring. Samiri Merag: A half orc born of ill means, she never fit in in the human world and ran away to her father’s tribe, where she found she also didn’t belong. She continues her search for where she belongs in the ring. Shou Lei: A monk of the healing arts, Shou Lei is from the land of Tal’dorei. He joined the organization in hopes of escaping his dreadful nightmares incurred upon him when he angered an Oni far below ground. Sven(Joe’s Character): A vampire whose greatest strength is his mind, Sven tamed Mino and is using him as a pawn on Monday Funday. White Feather(Will): Found early in Henry’s mission against the supernatural, the Texas Ranger took the native under his wing and has begun training him in the ways of the west. He is an honorary Ranger and has taken up Henry’s mission. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse